


Behind that Mask

by captainhoothoot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blushing, Boys In Love, Crack, Cussing, Daddy Kink, Deep Conversations, Developing Relationship, Established Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Haikyuu - Freeform, Haikyuu Halloweek 2018, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humor, Implied Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Love, M/M, Minor Anxiety, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Set Up, Setting Up, Sexual Humor, Shyness, Stuttering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 02:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16441292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhoothoot/pseuds/captainhoothoot
Summary: Hanamaki stared dumbly at Matsukawa who now stood to his full height. Surely he had been graced by the presence of Adonis himself. Gaze travelling up long legs clad with black, ripped denim hugging strong calves, thighs- he blushed when his gaze lingered on a certain area for too long. His gaze snapped up and his eyes took in the tan skin that looked tantalizing, sharp collarbones that dark button up shirt finally revealed now that Matsukawa was facing him face front, and darted up to thick eyebrows, eyes that looked even better, lined with long lashes, defined cheekbones, a strong jaw and plush lips-“Fuck. You’re hot.”Hanamaki felt his cheeks heating up when he realized the words that had left his mouth. He refused to meet Matsukawa’s piercing gaze. Christ almighty- he had really done it, hadn’t he?“Shit. I- I’m sorry.”





	Behind that Mask

**Author's Note:**

> I happened to chance upon this AU today: Deep conversations and wow- I wonder how you look under that scary mask; set up by best friends and I loved it. 
> 
> With Halloween coming right up, I decided to write the first pairing that popped up in my head- Hanamaki and Matsukawa (〃‿〃✿) 
> 
> I simply love all the Haikyuu pairings and this meme duo inspired me to crave out this story. |▽//)ゝ Enjoy!

_It is so wonderful when you meet someone who already has their mask off in this masquerade of life._

 

Hanamaki sighed for the umpteenth time as he fidgeted beneath the mask and outfit he wore.

“Fucking hell.”

Stuck amidst a crowd of people he barely knew, all dressed for Halloween, Hanamaki felt slightly out of place, with his best friend disappearing from his side the moment they first stepped into the rowdy bar. Damn Oikawa. He should have never left his home or even adorned this ridiculous costume. Hanamaki pursed his lips in disdain. To think that he had actually crumbled under the brunette’s whining and persistent begging to go this bar to celebrate Halloween was truly a nightmare in itself. The man had gone as far as to promise Hanamaki that he would finally find himself a decent boyfriend like the one he had-

He let his thoughts wander, recalling how far Oikawa had gone with his petulance to the point he broke and finally relented. Ah. So much for wanting a boyfriend- He should have simply brushed (and possibly crushed) the man aside firmly and stayed at home alone to binge watch lousy horror films in the dark, all the while cowering in fear behind open palms (no, he was not afraid, he was just.. A little spooked.) instead of attending some Halloween party in search for love and a boyfriend. What a joke. He could have spent his Halloween curling up with his lovely tortoiseshell cat.

Hanamaki felt his heart cracking on the inside at the thought of leaving his baby alone at home-

 

Stuck amidst a crowd of people he barely knew, all dressed for Halloween, he felt completely out of place. Oikawa, that fucker, had left to find his boyfriend- what was his name? Ah. Iwaizumi. A man he had never met before. Hanamaki could not help but ponder how he managed to cope with Oikawa. That aside… He was all alone, seated miserably by himself. Hanamaki exhaled heavily. Life regrets. Such woe.

Weaving fingers through mattered hair, his hands stilled. A surge of irritation shot through his veins. That wasn’t hair. Not his hair, at the very least. He was dressed as fucking Chewbacca for Christ’s sake. Just because Oikawa fucking Tooru thought that it would be a good idea to see Chewbacca dressed in a three-piece suit. Well, at least the outfit was just a suit, but a Chewbacca mask and stuffy suit? Oikawa was asking for it.

 

Hanamaki groaned. Grabbing the shot glass laid before him, he tossed his head back as he inhaled the bourbon down to his living cells. To hell with staying coherent. Getting drunk was an excellent idea at this point in time. Dressed as some embarrassing creature in a suit and drinking alone in a bar with a friend who had ditched him- how pathetic was that. To think that he was told that he could ‘get lucky and find a boyfriend or a good lay’. He raised a hand to get another shot. Ignoring the pity that flashed across the bartender’s eyes. Lucky bastard- at least the man looked decent dressed as Dracula.

Hanamaki cast his gaze away, fixating itself on a familiar figure grinding against another man dressed in a torn shirt and dirty slacks, long claws stuck to his nails. His eyed widened in surprise. No fucking way- Oikawa was rolling his hips back against someone. He let out a startled gasp when the two drew close and started to make out. Was that his supposed boyfriend, Iwaizumi? Dear God- Hanamaki reeled back and stared at his hands. Why did he even agree to go along with Oikawa’s idea in the first place? Loving mother of God- he had witnessed something out of this world, not to be witnessed by his poor eyes. This was something he would regret for the rest of his life. Coming to this Halloween party simply because he was promised of love. Fat hope. He regretted his choice of coming to this party for life. Well, maybe not for the rest of his life but glancing at his reflection in the shot glass he held in his hand, he could not help but think twice. Why Chewbacca? His fingers curled around his shot glass.  He was hell bent on getting wasted.

“Fucking hell.”

 

Dousing his shot of bourbon faster than the first, he grimaced at the low burn that stirred his insides.

 

“Excuse me, is the seat next to yours empty? Mind if I sit beside you?”

 

A low voice caught Hanamaki’s attention. He turned to stare at the person who had just spoken. He jolted when his gaze fell on the man’s mask. The mask adorned by the man who had just spoken was so realistic to the point that Hanamaki had some difficulty breathing- not that he would care to ever admit it. It was hideous.

Grip on his shot glass tightening, he fought the trepidation that was beginning to gnaw at his insides. He hated to admit it, but he was really bad at things in relation to horror. The mask the man wore was terrifying. In fact, ‘terrifying’ would be an understatement. Hanamaki could feel himself quivering. The man who had just spoken seemed to realize Hanamaki’s fear and drew back quickly.

“I’m sorry. I should not have stood so close to you while asking that. It was not my intention to frighten you, even though that is the whole point of Halloween. Heh. If my mask is scaring you, I could remove it, you know?”

 

Hanamaki felt a wave of embarrassment blanketing him. Oh- how he longed to be swallowed by the ground. He fidgeted. For once, he was glad that he was dressed as Chewbacca in a normal three-piece suit. (It was a ridiculous getup for Halloween- something only Oikawa Tooru would ever think of, but it did the trick- shielding him from embarrassment and flushed cheeks that gave him away.)

 

 

“You don’t have to remove it. Uhm… You just startled me. G-go ahead though,” He mumbed, tearing his gaze away quickly, “The seat beside’s empty.”

 

“Thank you,” the man replied earnestly, all the while staring at Hanamaki, “So, I’m guessing you got ditched by the brunette, Oikawa, there?”

 

“How’d you know?” Hanamaki gasped, “You’re not some stalker or serial killer who has done his background check, are you?”

 

He was met with an amused chuckle. Hanamaki huffed, even though he could not help but appreciate that this man was not just tall, muscular and observant. If he had a nice face too… What a snatch. A full package. Hell, Hanamaki wished he could see the man’s face and rip off that horrifying mask.

 

 

“Let’s just say I know a certain someone who knows that brunette, and is pretty taken by him. So… Ditched by that man?”

 

Hanamaki reeled back at his thoughts of the man before him, chiding himself internally (‘Not now, gay thoughts’). He fought the wave of embarrassment and in a fluster, mustered out what seemed to be like a sigh, “Let’s not even talk about it. I don’t know how I relented and got my sorry ass dragged here looking like a joke. Just to find some… Never mind- Chewbacca in a three-piece suit? Should’ve never happened. How about you?”

The man snickered.

 

“Honestly? Not any better. See Wolverine making out with your handsome devil of a friend? He ditched me too. That dog- I guess that makes us two. Though I must say Chewbacca in a three-piece suit is… An interesting take on Halloween.”

 

Hanamaki snorted, gazing at the man whose gleaming eyes met his. They were filled with mirth and amusement. He took some time yet again, to appreciate those eyes. (The man had nice ones.)

 

“Dog huh? You’re an intellectual. With a good sense of humor too. I like that. Hanamaki Takahiro," Hanamaki stuck his hand out for a handshake, “Chewbacca in a three-piece suit is by no means an idea of mine for your information. Brunette there, Oikawa, dancing with your pal, Wolverine, had that dumb idea. I don’t know how that man’s even deemed of a genius. That aside, you’ve got a really nice mask by the way.”

 

The other man chuckled fondly, shaking his hand with a firm grip, “I pride myself in being one. Matsukawa Issei. Well…Had to be dressed for the occasion. Though I wouldn’t say it’s a nice mask when I see plenty of masks people adorn on a day to day basis. Today seems just like any other ordinary day except everyone is adorning one physically. _Ah_. Forgive me for saying so much.”

Hanamaki shook his head, “It’s alright,” He paused, choosing his words carefully, “Are you… Tired of your putting on that mask you’re wearing right now?”

 

Matsukawa took a sip of whiskey from a shot he ordered. He placed his glass back down. Hanamaki;s eyes followed the line of action, taking in the defined forearm of the other man in appreciation. Terrifying mask or not, the man sitting right beside him, was really tall and well-built with a pretty good-looking pair of eyes lined with long, dark lashes- something Hanamaki was all too happy to appreciate as a _very_ weak man in search of love and a boyfriend (not that he wouldn’t mind staying single, living the rest of his life with fifty-two cats or something).

 

“Well… Wearing a mask wears you out. Faking it is fatiguing. The most exhausting is pretending to be what you know you aren’t. For that matter, I would say that I don’t quite enjoy this getup I’m in. Considering your initial reaction to it too. Maybe I should have picked something less frightening. ”

Hearing what Matsukawa had to say left Hanamaki dwelling in his thoughts. Those words left a deep impression on him as the two delved in comfortable silence for a moment. _‘Wearing a mask wears you out. Faking it is fatiguing. The most exhausting is pretending to be what you know you aren’t_.’

Hanamaki hummed. After a short while of thinking, Hanamaki cocked his head, leaning in closer to Matsukawa, still intrigued by the words that left the latter, “What do you mean exactly? I think people wear masks every single day to put up a form of pretense and avoid getting hurt. It’s normal isn’t it? Even though it’s tiring to wear a mask and play pretend. I like to think people wear masks exactly because they don’t want to be who they actually are.”

 

The latter’s upper lip quirked in response, beneath the mask. Matsukawa gazed at Hanamaki warmly. Hanamaki felt blood rushing to his cheeks at the look the former was giving him. Maybe he had too much to drink and was imagining things-

 

“I like you already, Hanamaki. What you said is very true. We all wear masks to put up a front and in the midst of that pretense, we protect ourselves. We all wear masks, but somehow, someway or another, we still wind up getting hurt by the fact that we have to put up a front, and can’t be who we truly are. The desire to be our true selves is blanketed by the very avoidance of possibly getting hurt and wanting to protect oneself. I suppose… we all wear masks, and when the time comes, we cannot remove them without removing some of our skin. It doesn’t help with how the society is nowadays- the demand for perfection calls for masks to be adorned just like another skin.”

 

Hanamaki hummed thoughtfully. In the time he had taken to meet and converse with the other man, Hanamaki was for once, glad that he had come to this club (even though he was dragged by his sorry ass looking like a joke in search for love, by Oikawa) and gotten the opportunity to meet this man. Talking to Matsukawa was insightful and somehow, Hanamaki could feel some form of attraction just listening to the deep, husky, soothing voice the other man had.

It did not help that Matsukawa was intellectual, his words knowledgeable, snarky (seeing how he called his friend a dog when the man who’d ditched him was more Wolverine than hound), sharp, and witty. If only he could take that mask off of Matsukawa and see his face for good. Hanamaki bit his lip.

He hated how drawn he was to Matsukawa, even though they had just met. It somehow seemed as though the both of them clicked. There was just something- something so alluring behind that mask. Something so attractive. Something so true. And Hanamaki Takahiro wanted nothing more than to see it-

Hanamaki wanted to see Matsukawa, without the mask. Maybe he was drunk but…

 

Just as he was about to part his lips, his brain came to a sudden halt when he remembered the first words Matsukawa had uttered.

 

_‘I like you already, Hanamaki’._

 

 

Loving mother of God. Hanamaki felt blood rushing to his cheeks. He could feel his heart thumping steadily, going into overdrive. He panicked, digging his face into his palms, causing Matsukawa to look at him in concern.

 

“Hanamaki? Are you o-“

 

“P-please take off the mask!” Hanamaki all but yelled, causing some drunken party goers to cast their gazes over in dazed curiosity.

 

Silence ensued. The people in the club who had looked over initially, quickly lost interest and slithered back to their activities- dancing, drinking, grinding against one another. Hanamaki felt shame and humiliation swallowing his entirety. His nails dug into his palms. He was thankful that the Chewbacca mask he had on shielded his face. God knows the expression he had.

 

“I-I’m sorry.. I-“

 

A warm palm came to rest atop of his hand. Hanamaki flinched.

 

“The mask was too scary after all, wasn’t it,” Matsukawa murmured quietly and good naturedly, taking his hand away to pull the terrifying mask over his head, to reveal dark curly raven locks, unkempt but fluffy and-

Hanamaki stared dumbly at Matsukawa who now stood to his full height. Surely he had been graced by the presence of Adonis himself. Gaze travelling up long legs clad with black, ripped denim hugging strong calves, thighs- he blushed when his gaze lingered on a certain area for too long. His gaze snapped up and his eyes took in the tan skin that looked tantalizing, sharp collarbones that dark button up shirt finally revealed now that Matsukawa was facing him face front, and darted up to thick eyebrows, eyes that looked even better, lined with long lashes, defined cheekbones, a strong jaw and plush lips-

 

 

“Fuck. You’re hot.”

 

 

Hanamaki felt his cheeks heating up when he realized the words that had left his mouth. He refused to meet Matsukawa’s piercing gaze. Christ almighty- he had really done it, hadn’t he?

 

“Shit. I- I’m sorry.”

 

Rising from his chair abruptly, Hanamaki threw a bill to the bartender who was now wearing an amused grin now that he heard what he had said so loudly, and quickly dashed away as fast as he could, ignoring Matsukawa who yelled after him in exasperation.

“Hanamaki!”

 

Weaving through the crowd on the dance floor, Hanamaki fought the shame and embarrassment consuming him as a whole. The exit seemed like a long journey. With a loud curse, Hanamaki made a turn to the restrooms instead. Mumbling a string of apologies laced with expletives to someone he had just bumped into, he took quick strides towards the nearest restroom door, breathing a sigh of relief now that he was away from Matsukawa.

He bit his lip, tearing off his Chewbacca mask that was stifling as he swallowed the lump in his throat. All around, the resounding bass and drunken slurs of the crowd yelling and cheering rang in his ears. He thumped his head against the wall outside the restroom. He harbored shame like a gestating fetus, willing himself not to cry. Why had he simply gone about developing this interest in a guy he just met in a bar of all things, and rattled his mouth, calling someone hot so outwardly?

“That man, Matsukawa, must be so disgusted now. Fuck-“ Hanamaki mumbled when his sight glazed over with the spillage of hot tears, “Haha, fuck. Fuck, _fuck!_ Why am I crying?”

Hanamaki dug his face into his palms, wiping his tears of shame with his sleeves. He darted his face behind his Chewbacca mask when a drunk, burly man walked towards his way, into the restroom.

‘So this is what it means to hide behind a mask…’ Hanamaki mused miserably, slumping forward when dexterous fingers laced around his wrist with a vice grip and dragged him into the restroom and a stall.

 

 

Hanamaki felt his back hit the toilet door before he knew it, eyes darting up in fear to look at the attacker. He paled visibly when his gaze simply met Matsukawa’s.

 

“I-I’m sorry. Please don’t take it to heart- I mean.. I mean you’re actually _really_ good looking and completely my type and everything about you- that deep conversation and your voice was… was so attractive and- god, you must be so disgusted hearing this from a man who barely knows you but I… I think I like you,” Hanamaki mumbled, fixating his gaze on Matsukawa’s boots.

 

A sigh.

 

“Look here Hanamaki,” Matsukawa ordered sternly.

 

Hanamaki bit his lip, glancing up nervously, albeit hesitantly. He stilled when the taller male leaned in and whispered lowly in his ear, “I’m gay and you know what, Hanamaki, you’re cute. I like it. I like you too.”

 

Drawing back, Matsukawa smirked knowingly at the blush that began to blossom across Hanamaki’s cheeks, down to his nape. Hanamaki’s lower lip trembled. His blush seared through his cheeks. For a minute, he thought he was being consumed by a fire, the flames setting his body alight. Lips parting in an attempted response, Hanamaki felt momentarily shy, awkward and demure- coyness making him attempt to hide his rosy cheeks behind his hands now that he was no longer clad in that ridiculous mask. He knew that the pair of eyes staring at him, taking in his entirety, was waiting for a response. He forced the air he was holding out of his lungs, spluttering out a pitiful ‘I’m not cute.’

 

A low chuckle.

 

It made a pleasant shiver roll down his spine when Matsukawa pressed his frame against Hanamaki’s quivering figure. Hell- Matsukawa was taller than him by a good inch or so and it was so hot being pressed up like this-

 

“Hanamaki… You’re absolutely adorable. Do you know how happy I was when you called me hot just now? I was so glad that you thought so because that gives me hope that you possibly- do like me in fact, and I’ve been _dying_ to meet you since Iwaizumi showed me that one picture with you in it. No, don’t look so surprised, Iwaizumi was the Wolverine grinding and making out with Oikawa-“

 

A gasp.

 

 

“Fuck me-“

 

“Maybe later?” Matsukawa upper lip curled into a devious smirk, one which only grew when Hanamaki flushed a darker shade of red.

 

“No.. D-don't fuck me literally but.. Maybe next time? Oh god- Just ignore all that. Y-you…You mean t-they,” Hanamaki stuttered, struggling to find his words.

 

Matsukawa’s gaze softened when noticing how the former tended to stutter when he was flustered and anxious. Hanamaki, in the midst of his internal breakdown, felt a plush pair of lips press against his fleetingly.

 

“Yes, Iwaizumi _and_ Oikawa set _us_ up.”

 

 

 

“Y..You’re Matsun?!” Hanamaki wheezed, eyes widening as big as saucers, taking in Matsukawa’s smirk that continued to grow.

 

“The one and only, _Makki,”_ Matsukawa grinned.

 

“Oh my god- fuck me.”

 

 

“I’ll gladly take you up on that offer now,” Matsukawa purred, smirking against Hanamaki’s parted lips, “ _Bone appetite_.”

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Oikawa gnawed at his lower lip, panting when Iwaizumi’s warm palms slithered to the small of his back, rolling his hips to meet Iwaizumi’s as they continued to grind against one another in the midst of the bustling bar, Halloween decorations filling the place with a festive vibe. Dressed as a demon King, along with his lover who looked absolutely delicious in his torn Wolverine getup, the brunette ran his hands through the other man’s hair, pressing a chaste kiss on the corner of his lips.

“Hey dog,” Oikawa whispered playfully.

 

He yelped when a palm slapped his butt cheek harshly.

 

“It’s Wolverine, not dog, you little shit,” Iwaizumi hissed angrily, even though his eyes gleamed with mirth, “Don’t go about calling me a dog unless you want to end up getting punished tonight.”

Oikawa’s eyes sparkled. Iwaizumi could only sigh inwardly, even as he embraced his boyfriend fondly, with a shake of his head when Oikawa began to chant ‘dog’ cheerfully. His gaze flickered across the expanse of the bar carefully, keeping a lookout for his friend he had left behind for some time. He was not to be seen. Neither was semi-Chewbacca, Oikawa’s friend, clad in a Chewbacca mask and three-piece suit.

 

“Tooru.”

 

Oikawa gazed up at Iwaizumi with a quiet hum, lashes curling against his cheek. Iwaizumi fought the urge to kiss his boyfriend- how dare he look so beautiful and ethereal? He cleared his throat.

 

“I don’t see Matsukawa and-“

 

A loud tumble and thud from the corner near the restrooms had the both of them glancing towards the same direction. Oikawa and Iwaizumi exchanged a knowing look, Oikawa’s being a little more smug and satisfied, when they spotted a pink haired man kissing the living hell out of a man with thick eyebrows.

 

“Heh. Told you they were meant to be. We did it, Iwa chan,” Oikawa mumbled happily, snuggling into Iwaizumi’s arms, “Please reward me for setting them up successfully.”

 

Iwaizumi chuckled, weaving his fingers through Oikawa’s soft locks of hair. His thoughts wandered as he took time to thank every living god for being blessed with such a beautiful, endearing man, who was a brat at times, as his partner.

“What do you want?”

Oikawa batted his eyelashes.

“D- Daddy,” His lover’s words had him snapping out of his reverie.

Oikawa only ever addressed him that way when he really wanted something, and what was there a poor man like Iwaizumi wouldn’t give to his lover?

 

“Can we please have a foursome with Makki and Matsun?”

 

Iwaizumi choked.

 

 

So much for setting Hanamaki and Matsukawa up together…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic! I hope that you liked it! |▽//)ゝ I haven't written in some time- and I'm getting rusty, but I'm currently working on other fanfictions that will be uploaded shortly once they're complete. www 
> 
> Thank you for all the support, kudos, comments and hits for all my other fanfics TT I never got to properly thank everyone for it.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this piece. All the pairings in this fanfic were a joy to write. 
> 
> I am very tempted to write a long sequel following this, but I'm not certain as to what everyone thinks. Please comment and let me know if you'd like me to write a sequel filled with sin (a follow up on Hanamaki x Matsukawa , Oikawa x Iwaizumi and possibly a foursome oh boi- I've never written that but Lord supply me with the ability to weave such content out. )


End file.
